Sanguivoriphobia
by ZombiePanda13
Summary: AU. In a world that is ruled by the Volturi and humans are lined up to be the next meal, can two soulmates find peace and save the human race from extinction? JacobxNessie
1. Sweet Insanity

**Authors Note- I'm baaaaack! Alright, I'm not a big fan of AU, especially high school fics (shudders), but I think I can deal with Twilight AU. This will center mainly around Jacob and Nessie, but I'll try to get everyone from the original story in. Unless I decide to kill off Bella. Damn her, becoming a friggin Mary Sue on us! Not to mention Nessie's a Mary Sue, too! Gosh, I really dislike canon Mary Sues, there's nothing you can do about them.  
Eh, enough ranting. Keep in mind, readers, that my updating skills.. are zero to one. If you guys really want me to continue, you'll have to give me tons of feedback and reviews. Seriously, I'm really bad at updating. Hopefully you guys will like this enough to encourage me keep writing.**

**Chapter Play-list**

**They- Jem **

**Fences- Paramore **

**Ya Soshla S Uma- t.A.T.u**

* * *

White walls surrounded him, towering high above his head. They were an unnatural white, almost glowing. It hurt his eyes to look at the walls, so he tried his best to pay attention on the camera obviously watching him.

It sat on the side of the brick wall, glaring down at the hall. The boy growled. He jumped up onto the wall, scaling it with ease. He ran down the hall and took out the camera before it had turned toward him. The wires screeched angrily at him and then died down after he smashed it with his large foot. The boy grunted and began to run down the hall again. Every time he came upon a camera, he would do the same thing, running on the wall and taking it out with one swift motion. He'd come this far, there was no way he'd let some leach see him and send reinforcements. He had a job to do, and he was going to complete it whether there was a struggle or not.

Iron doors lined the white halls, barred shut. Not to keep someone out, but to keep someone in. That was the whole purpose of this place, right? To keep the crazy 'cold ones' from causing trouble to the masses. Humans were already living in fear, why cause more by letting madmen loose in the world.

The boy frowned at that thought. It wasn't humans the leachs were protecting, it was themselves. Who knew what kind of trouble the crazies could stir up? Not to mention, most of them were gifted and extremely fast and strong. The boy picked up the speed of his sprint. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. That meant getting her out. There was no way of getting out of here without her, not that he would leave without her if he could. That was the whole point in coming.

To rescue her. The boy smirked. Some knight in shining armor. No white horse in sight and the damsel in distress could probably save herself without his help.

He finally stopped in front one one of the white, iron doors. Over the door were the numbers 1-1-3. One hundred thirteen. The boy nodded to himself. This was it. All he had to do now was to break into the room.

He backed away from the door, positioning himself opposite from it. With a grunt, his hardened tan brown skin quickly unfurled into a coat of silky, russet fur. His young face morphed into one of a wolfs and his teeth became canine fangs. The transformation was quick and painless for him, but his clothes were ripped to shreds, He cursed to himself, angry that he didn't think to take them off before he morphed.

Oh well, it's not like she's going to care. There was little that he could ever hide from her, and vice versa. There bond was deep and it was still was after all this time. His heart thumped in anticipation. Finally, they could finally be together. He wondered if she had felt the antagonizing pain he had felt all this time that they were separated. Probably. At least, he hoped. He hoped she still felt for him they way she had before, that she still loved him. He took in a quick breath and released it through his snout. It's now or never.

The wolf boy broke through the door on his sixth try. That wasn't so bad, but his head hurt from all the impacts. There would be terrible headache in the morning, but she was worth it. The door went flying into the seemingly white room and a mass of dust and debris clouded up the room. Once he could he see again, the wolf boy sought out her eyes. He found them immediately, snapping towards her like there was a magnetic force between them. His dark eyes met her chocolate brown ones, and once again, all is right in the world. She stared at him, a shocked expression on her pale face. For one moment confusion muddied up her face until it lit up in recognition. A ghost of a smile broke out and her eyes glazed over.

"Jacob"

The wolf boy bowed to her and morphed back into his human form. He stood and smiled broadly, confident in in his naked self.

" Renesmee"

The girl, Renesmee, laughed happily and tears freely poured down her rosy cheeks. Jacob grinned at her until he saw how she was kept in her cell. Renesmee was bound in a straight jacket and suspended in air by chains around her feet, waist, and neck. Her face had sunken in slightly and her hair had lost it's brilliant bronze sheen, leaving a sullen brown in its wake. Jacob snarled. What horrible conditions they kept her in- those horrible leaches would pay for what that had put Renesmee through! Jacob morphed back into his wolf form and ripped through chains with ease. Breaking things was easy for him when he was angry, especially when it concerned Nessie. After he was done, Jacob quickly morphed into a human again and caught Renesmee in his arms. He undid the buckles on the straight jacket, leaving her in a white medical gown. Once she was free, the embraced for the first time in months. The two held onto each-other with all their might, as if they would be wrenched apart again at any moment.

Unfortunately, this was a grave possibility, for a loud, blaring siren rang throughout the building. Red lights flashed outside in the halls. Glancing up, Jacob noticed a lone camera in the corner on Renesmee's cell. "Shit. Come on, Nessie. We have to get out of here. Now." Renesmee nodded and let Jacob take her hand and lead her out into the hallway.

The sight that greeted them was grim and horrifying. A large crowd of blood lusting vampires surrounded them, eyes crimson red and fangs barred viciously. They had been too slow in getting out and now Jacob would have to fight their way out of the asylum that they were imprisoned in.

Jacob glared at the leaches as they prepared to attack. There was no way he would let them get in the way of his and Renesmee's freedom. He smirked at them and cocked his head.

" All right, which one of you vamps wants his ass kicked first?"

* * *

So..tired...ungh.  
Gosh, I can barely keep my eyes open, so I'm turning in for the night. Please, if you want me to update, you have to review. I have to have motivation to complete this. Criticism will be taken well, flames wont. Seriously, you look idiotic and stupid went you flame, so don't bother. Meh, goodnight.


	2. Escape

**Authors Note- Chapter is up! Look, I can update! It's so easy...yeah...um... mmkay. Sorry I didn't include an disclaimer in the last chapter. I'm so forgetful.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would have died in Breaking Dawn and Jacob would have imprinted on me. So I obviously don't own it.**

**Chapter Play-List**

**Not Gonna Get Us- t.A.T.u**

** Top of the World- The All American Rejects **

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

* * *

Leah was not happy.

She was cold, tired, and hungry, and dammit, she wanted to get the hell out of here. Jacob had said that he would be in and out quickly to get the damned parasite, so why was he taking so long? Was it too much to ask of him to hurry his imprinted ass up?

Yeah, Leah was not happy.

Scratch that, she was pissed. Seth was fidgeting - scratching his arm, tapping his foot on the floor of the Jeep, knocking his fingers on the dashboard, and groaning. It was terribly annoying. If he didn't stop soon, Leah would have to give her younger brother the ass-kicking of his life."

"Knock it off, sqirt or I'll throw you face first into the snow." Leah growled, glaring at her brother. Seth huffed and returned the glare.

"I'm not a squirt. I'm a teenager now, Leah"

Leah snorted in amusement and smirked at him. " Just because you're thirteen doesn't make you a teenager, Seth. It just makes you thirteen." She replied. Seth crossed his arms indignantly.

" Since always, Leah. Just because your eighteen doesn't make you an adult." Leah rolled her eyes. Her brother was such a baby.

They sat in silence for a while longer until Seth broke the silence.

"Hey, Leah, Jake's taking a long time. Maybe-"

Leah cut him off quickly. "Jacob said to stay here, Seth. He's leader of our pack, we have to obey his orders." Seth pouted.

"But, what if he's in trouble and needs our help?! He could be trying to contact us while we're out here in human form! How about we morph, just to see how he's doing?" Leah groaned. Her brother was such a baby, he could sit still for five minutes or stop worrying. Jacob was fourteen, he could take care of himself. Right?

Leah sighed.

"Fine, but take of your clothes first. We only have one other change of clothes, so we can't go ripping these to shreds," Leah said, beginning to pull off her own clothes; a black tank top and cargo pants. Seth grumbled and muttered something along the lines of " Fine, but you better look the other way." Leah rolled her eyes again. She was getting way to old for this. To think, she should be in college, but college was only offered to normal humans and vampires. Those that were werewolves or under their protection were not allowed to attend the colleges run by the vampires. There was a small college on the Quileute settlement and various other colleges on werewolf protected settlements, but they had a great lacking in teachers. Though it sucked, not being able to freely go off the settlement, it was better than being treated like livestock, which was what the rest of humanity was going through.

The two siblings quickly undressed and morphed. The thoughts that greeted them startled Leah, but Seth was grimmly smug.

'Dammit, what took you two so long?! I've been trying to contact you for some time now! I need help!' Jacob was clearly panicked. He was tearing down a hall-way while trying to fend off a mob of vampires. Nessie was clinging onto his back, holding her own as vampires lunged at them. A tall female one flew towards the two and Nessie knocked her aside while kicking away another at the same time.

'What do you want us to do?' Seth thought back to Jacob while running towards the large, imposing Tower that was the asylum. Leah followed closly behind him. She didn't like the idea of going into there and endangering her brother, but what choice did she have. They had to obey Jacobs orders, whether they wanted to or not.

'Just make sure that the entrance is clear for me and Nessie. We should be out of here soon.'

'How are we going to get out of here? They weren't supposed to see you and they're gonna track us down!' Leah replied.

'No problem. Look, it's snowing!' Leah looked up and sure enough, it had begun to snow. She guessed that this was normal Alaskan weather and it was lucky for them, the snow would cover their tracks.

'Alright, we're coming.'

* * *

"You have something you wish to tell me, Marcus?"

The vampire in question nodded at his leader, his face blank and emotionless.

" Yes. I have received reports from the Alaskan Vampire Asylum that a half-breed has escaped with the assistance of three werewolves." Marcus said in a monotone voice. The other vampire, with jet-black hair and skin as translucent as an onion skin, considered this with an equally emotionless expression on his beautiful face. His fingers laced together and he rested his head on them.

"Well, that is very interesting, Marcus. Do they have any information on their where-abouts?"

Marcus shook his head.

"No, Aro, the half-breed and the werewolves apparently escaped without a trace. The asylum employees attempted to trace the tracks they made, but it had been snowing, covering their tracks and throwing off their scent. They could be anywhere by now." Aro considered this with a seemingly impassive face.

"Strange. Why would werewolves want to help a vampire, even if it was a half-breed? Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, so it is quite baffling as to what their motives would be to help the half-breed."

"According to the half-breeds file, it lived near the Quileute settlement and had been living there when she was captured. It might be possible that one of the werewolves had imprinted on it or had been attached to it's human mother," Marcus replied.

Aro leaned back into his chair and looked around his dimly lit study. A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the room an eerie atmosphere. Over the mantle hung a portrait of his late sister Didyme. It had been centuries since she had died and Marcus had never gotten over her. It had hurt Aro considerably when Didyme died, but extra measures had to be taken to secure Marcuse's... loyalty to the Volturi. With his mate out of the way, He was completely devoted to the Volturi.

Aro watched as the flames of the fireplace licked the air, dancing tauntingly. The only thing that could kill a vampire, granted that the vampire had been torn apart into many pieces. it was strange for Aro to have a fire lit, as he could see perfectly fine in the dark, but it provided a queer entertainment for him.

"Is there anything else, Marcus?"

Marcus shook his head and replied, " No, sir. Are there any orders that need to be taken care of?" Aro nodded grimly.

"Yes, send out my best trackers. Have them look for the half-breed and its werewolves. Make sure they don't kill them though, I would like to talk to them before they are executed."

* * *

**Hah! I updated! Take that writers block! Nyah, nyah!!**

**Anyways, please review. I really appreciete and it motivates me to update. I'll try to have the next chapter out next week maybe. I can't be too sure with school and everything, high school sucks like that.**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
